El Legado de L
by Carol Kurosaki x3
Summary: [OC, segunda parte de "Wammy's House"] Hace cuatro años que Mello se fue. Ahora Near y yo lideramos la SPK, pero parece que eso no va a ser por mucho tiempo...
1. Chapter 1

*_A los que leyeron la primera parte, tenía que deciros que inmensas gracias por molestaros en ello, y que vosotros sois los que me dais fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. ¡Arigato! Y a los que no lo hicieron, ¿a qué esperáis? ;)_

Wammy's House, segunda parte: El legado de L Capítulo 1: Falta de sueño

**CUARTEL GENERAL DE LA SPK, WASHINGTON DC 26.02.12 03:36**

Hoy es un día ajetreado en la SPK. Bueno, en realidad lo es desde hace cuatro días. Estamos a punto de conseguir contactar con el supuesto L y no hemos parado de trabajar en ello desde que descubrimos que Interpol tiene un contacto con un tal Watari, obviamente otro farsante. Esa es la razón de que no duerma desde hace cinco días, y no por falta de ganas. Near señala a la pantalla:  
-Escucha esa grabación. Tiene un sintetizador de voz idéntico al del antiguo Watari.  
-¿Eh, qué…? Ah, sí.  
-Candy, vete a dormir, por favor.  
-¿Por qué lo dices? Tengo que estar aquí, estamos a punto de conseguirlo.  
-Sí que te afecta la falta de sueño. ¿No te das cuenta? No va a servir de nada si te cansas y no haces nada productivo.  
-Pffff… Está bien, pero duermo en el sofá, y en cuanto pase algo me despertáis sin contemplaciones.  
-Iba a hacerlo de todos modos. Descansa.  
Asiento y voy hacia el salón que hay en la habitación de al lado. En él hay un sofá que no es demasiado cómodo pero aceptable para una siesta. Me tumbo y me duermo al instante.

Sin saber muy bien cuánto tiempo ha pasado, algo que realmente no importa en la SPK, abro los ojos. Como siempre, no he soñado nada. Es raro, desde que me fui de Wammy's House perdí mi capacidad de sueño REM. No hay nadie a mi alrededor, o sea que no han hecho ningún progreso importante. Vuelvo a la sala de investigaciones y me siento junto a Near. Él, sin que yo le diga nada, empieza a contarme todo lo que han progresado, mientras Halle Lidner me pasa una piruleta.  
Me ha sentado bien la siesta, aunque realmente no he llegado a dormir bien desde hace mucho. Ahora me entero fácilmente de todo lo que Near me explica y le doy claramente mi opinión al respecto.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto un momento de mi silla giratoria para coger algún caramelo. Mi caja, que conservo del orfanato, está en las últimas. Cuento rápidamente lo que me queda y, al verlo, voy corriendo hacia la sala de investigaciones.  
-¡Tengo que ir a la tienda! ¡Sólo me quedan seis caramelos! ¿Quién me escolta?  
-Voy yo, espera un momento.- Contesta Gevanni, cogiendo su arma y guardándola en la chaqueta correctamente. En la SPK esta es una situación de lo más normal, y siempre soy yo la que sale del edificio. Cuando Near quiere un juguete nuevo tengo que ser yo la que lo compre, porque da tantas indicaciones que es imposible grabarlas en la memoria de una persona normal.

Me pongo mi cazadora de cuero y corro tras él. Bajamos hasta la calle y vamos a la tienda Glut's, mi favorita para los caramelos. Por el camino siempre charlamos como dos personas normales, a veces de cosas sin importancia y a veces sobre la investigación. Stephen es uno de mis pocos amigos.  
Tras comprar 5 kilos de caramelos de todos los colores y charlar como siempre hacemos, volvemos por el camino de siempre. El cuartel de la SPK está en una zona en las afueras de Washington, lejos de miradas ajenas, por lo que las calles están casi desiertas, y los escoltas no tienen una preocupación excesiva en este distrito de la ciudad. Riendo, doblamos una esquina. Un hombre con una sudadera, encapuchado, está apoyado en la pared. En cuanto nos ve, sin dar tiempo a nada, pega a Gevanni con un bate en la cabeza, lo que le hace caer al suelo. Yo grito, pero mi voz es ahogada por la mano de ese hombre, que me coloca un pañuelo en la cara. _Mierda, esto es cloroformo. Estoy perdida_ Es lo último que pienso, antes de que todo se vuelva negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Wammy's House, segunda parte: El legado de L Capítulo 2: Perdón

**No sé dónde estoy, ni qué día es, ni mucho menos por qué estoy aquí**

Los rayos de sol golpean mis ojos con fuerza. No quiero abrirlos, no aún. Esta cama es realmente cómoda. Está llena de cojines. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dormir así? Y lo mejor de todo es que he vuelto a tener ese sueño de todas las noches que parecía haberse esfumado junto a mi vida en Wammy´s House. Y entonces es cuando me doy cuenta: he sido secuestrada, no sé dónde estoy ni dónde, y mi vida puede correr peligro. Con mucho sigilo, abro los ojos despacio, casi imperceptiblemente. Casi.  
-Bien, bella durmiente, te has despertado. Ya era hora.- Habla alguien a mis espaldas. Reconocería esa voz entre un millón. Es él.  
Sin moverme ni un centímetro, desvío la vista hacia la mesita de noche. Sobre ella yace una tableta de chocolate a medio terminar. Ya no hay duda. Y entonces me doy cuenta de qué es lo que quiere. Junto al chocolate está ese objeto del que yo no podía separarme. Un viejo reproductor Mp3. Con sus enormes cascos blancos. En un lado pone "Candy". En otro, "Dani California". Huele muy bien, como a caramelo. Me destapo y me siento en la cama. Todavía de espaldas a la puerta. Cojo el reproductor, me pongo los cascos y pulso "play". Tal y como lo dejé hace cuatro años, la misma canción de los Beatles. Dice que lo deje estar.  
-Bueno, ya tienes lo que querías.  
-¿Por qué? –Es lo único que consigo decir.  
-¿Cuatro años sin vernos y no me saludas?  
-Mello… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste?  
-Lo… lo siento.  
-Después de que gracias a Wammy's House recibieras una educación y oportunidades para ti, te fuiste con un simple "Me largo de este antro".- Después de decir esto, giro la cabeza. Sigue siendo el mismo. Esos ojos azules, penetrantes en tu mirada. Sí, es más alto, pero es el de siempre. Sí, su ropa es diferente, pero es el Mello al que yo conocía.  
-Lo… siento.- Se acerca un poco a mí, y bajo la cabeza.  
-Y después de tener dos buenos amigos que te apoyaban a pesar de todo y te querían tal y como eras, te fuiste sin importarte lo más mínimo.- Mientras lo digo, me bajo los cascos al cuello, con la música tan alta que se sigue oyendo perfectamente la guitarra de Noel Gallagher.  
-Lo siento.- Se sienta en la cama.  
-Y eso no es lo peor. Después de irte, sin tener noticias de ti durante cuatro años… ¿Sabes lo que he llorado, Mello? ¿Lo sabes? ¡Pensaba que te había pasado lo peor!  
-¡Lo siento!- Pone una mano en mi hombro, viendo que estoy a punto de llorar.  
- Después… después de cuatro años… cuatro putos años… aparece un tipo al que no conozco de nada…pega a mi amigo y…me secuestra, para llevarme a no sé dónde… Y apareces por las buenas…- Ya no hay marcha atrás. Cierro los ojos todo lo que puedo, apretándolos con fuerza, pero las lágrimas consiguen abrirse paso.  
-¡Lo siento mucho!  
-Y… si esto lo haces secuestrando… Cometiendo delitos… Te has olvidado de quién eres. El sucesor… de L… de la misma Justicia… Todo por…  
-¡No llores, por favor! ¡Lo siento!  
-Y todo… Todo por una maldita competencia… Porque Near… Porque te ganaba… Simplemente por eso.  
-¡Candy, lo siento! ¡Fui un idiota! Realmente me merezco lo peor… Tú tienes toda la razón. ¡Pero no hay vuelta atrás! ¡Tengo que llegar a Kira! ¡Antes que Near!  
-¿A costa de qué, Mello? ¿De hacer llorar a quien realmente te quiere? ¿De verdad es más importante tu rival que quien te quiere de verdad?  
Esto parece no tener respuesta, porque se queda inmóvil, mirándome fijamente, cerca de mí.  
-¿Quieres que responda yo? Preocúpate por quien de verdad te importa, porque aunque superes a tu rival, si pierdes a quien tú quieres, ¿qué te queda? Tú mismo te respondes. Nada.  
-¿De verdad piensas que no me importas? Qué equivocada estás. Mira lo que me importas.  
Sin verlo ni menos aún esperarlo, acerca más su cabeza a la mía, cierra los ojos y sus labios se unen a los míos. Chocolate. Es lo único en lo que pienso. De repente me olvido de todo, cierro los ojos y dejo que el momento me lleve. Todo pierde importancia y, por primera vez en mi vida, mi mente se queda en blanco. Sólo pensando en eso. Chocolate. Rodeo su cuello con los brazos, nos separamos lentamente y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Todavía se pueden oír las últimas estrofas de _Wonderwall.  
"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do  
About you now  
And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how  
Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonder wall" _  
-Por eso estás aquí. No ha pasado un día que no estuvieras en mi mente. Haciéndome olvidarme de lo que investigaba, volviéndome loco conforme el tiempo pasaba. Porque no podía pasar un día más sin verte sonreír, con tus cascos y feliz con un simple caramelo. Y la única forma de que vinieras era secuestrarte. Porque te quería.  
Su hombro se humedece con mis lágrimas. Mello, el chico que no caía bien a alguien, que gritaba a todo, que siempre perdía ante Near, que parecía no estar nunca feliz. Abriendo su corazón, olvidándose por un momento de esa rivalidad, olvidándose de cómo trata a todo el mundo. Y, aunque sea por un momento, yo también soy feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Wammy's House, segunda parte: El legado de L Capítulo 3: Decisión  
**Sede de la mafia de Los Ángeles, L.A. 21.03.12 01:36**

A veces envidio a los seres que usan la mitosis. El poder dividirse en dos y estar en dos lados a la vez. En Washington, junto a Near, sentada en mi silla giratoria en un enorme despacho blanco lleno de pantallas, oyendo bloques de colores unirse y dardos golpear contra la pared, con los comentarios de Gevanni y el sofá incómodo. O aquí, al lado de Mello, combatiendo el crimen y al mismo tiempo incumpliendo la ley, con mordiscos al chocolate, una confortable cama llena de cojines y escuchando "Dani California" a todas horas.  
Qué fácil sería así.  
Pero no todo es tan bonito como lo pintan.  
Hay que aguantarse con lo que se tiene.  
Y por eso no sé qué hacer.

Sentada sola en su cama, sigo pensando. Ahora en mis oídos retumba Green Day. "Wake me up when September Ends". ¿Qué puedo hacer? Por cada lado hay cosas buenas y cosas malas, pero prácticamente es imposible elegir uno. Si me quedo, tarde o temprano Near sabrá que me ha secuestrado Mello y conseguirá saber dónde estamos. Si vuelvo con Near… ni siquiera sé si podría volver…  
La verdad es que, después de lo que acaba de pasar, en el fondo quiero quedarme al lado de Mello. Que Kira desapareciera del mundo, que no hubiera más crimen… Pensando en esto último, queriendo que no haya más Kira en la Tierra, se me cierran los ojos y caigo dormida en la cama.

Acabo de despertarme y no tengo ni idea de qué puedo hacer. Qué situación más rara. Hace tal vez dos días estaba en la capital de los EEUU buscando contacto con la policía japonesa para encontrar a un asesino en serie, y hoy estoy en la cama de mi amigo de la infancia que ahora está en la mafia... ¿Alguna vez me ha pasado algo más extraño?  
La puerta se abre, me subo el edredón negro hasta el cuello y sonrío, esperando que sea Mello. Por una rendija asoma lo que parece ser una nariz... Resoplo. Un hombre con greñas canosas y gafas redondas entra y me mira boquiabierto.

-Mmmhhhh... Ah, sí. Buenos días. Este... Mello me ha pedido que te acompañe a nuestra… Guur… sala de estar.  
-Eh... Claro, voy en seguida. ¿Puede esperar fuera?

Sin contestar siquiera, sale cerrando la puerta y me quedo pensativa. Por la forma en la que hablaba de Mello, no parecía caerle bien. Él a mí tampoco, me estaba mirando con cara de salido. Será un subordinado suyo. Vaya viejo verde.  
Me estiro un poco en la cama y bajo de un salto. Llevo la ropa de hace muchos días, ya que no tuvimos casi tiempo en la SPK para hacer nada. Mi sudadera de béisbol, mi camiseta de los Sex Pistols y mis vaqueros raídos van a tener que durar un poco más. En la pared opuesta a la cama hay un espejo. Mello sabe que no soporto los espejos frente a la cama. Me aplasto el pelo, pero los rizos vuelven a su posición. Parezco estúpida con el cabello encima de la cabeza. Entonces me fijo en el pañuelo tejano que llevo atado en la muñeca. Puede que me sirva para el pelo. Me lo ato en la cabeza con los lazos hacia arriba, que me hacen parecer un conejo. Bueno, es algo...  
Me encojo de hombros, voy a calzarme mis zapatillas y salgo al pasillo. Recuerda a una sala de hospital, todo blanco y sin decoración alguna, nada que ver con la bonita habitación en la que he dormido. El hombre está pegado a la pared, rígido y sin expresión corporal alguna. No parece tener mucho carácter...

-Ah, vale. Es... por aquí...  
-Gracias.

El pasillo tiene muchas puertas y parece no tener fin, hasta que el hombre llega a una enfrente de nosotros, la abre y... todo cambia.  
Es un salón gigantesco, enorme, casi tanto como la sala común de Wammy's House. Da sensación de oscuridad, pues el suelo y casi todos los muebles son de madera negra y las paredes de pizarra. Hay varios sofás forrados con pieles de animales; tres televisores de plasma, el mayor del tamaño de la pared; y un enorme mueble bar, además de objetos decorativos, cuadros y lujo por todas partes. Sí que viven bien los delincuentes. Sobre un sillón hay una pareja... dándose el lote, ignorando al resto. Dos hombres ven un partido de fútbol sobre una televisión, mientras otro de color y de aspecto fuerte, que recuerda mucho a Mr. T, les da la espalda y juega al póker bebiendo tequila junto a otros cuatro, mientras dos mujeres con vestidos más cortos que mi sudadera le abrazan por los hombros y se ríen cada vez que habla. Otro grupo fuma cannabis apelotonados en un sofá. Definitivamente este no es mi sitio. El hombre que me acompañaba se va al mueble bar, mezcla el contenido de dos botellas en un gran vaso y se sienta en un rincón con una televisión pequeña, viendo dibujos de hace años. Busco con la mirada a Mello sin encontrarlo. Con lo que sí me encuentro es con que todo el mundo se me ha quedado mirando como a un bicho raro. ¿Y ahora qué hago? El hombre negro se levanta junto con las dos chicas y andan hacia mí. Me sudan las manos.

-Tú eres la chica que Mello nos iba a traer, ¿verdad?  
-Yo... sí. Me llamo Candy.  
-Extraño atuendo. Vas más tapada que una monja. ¿Y si te quitas ese abrigo y te pones un pantalón más corto?

Aparto la mirada, algo ofendida, y me abrocho la sudadera. Se ve que para caer bien en la mafia hay que vestir como una guarra.

-Oye, Loss, más te vale tener cuidado con lo que le dices a Candy. Ella no es otra de tus putas.- Dice alguien a mis espaldas, mientras me pasa el brazo por el hombro y me pone un chupa-chups en la boca.- Ven, vamos al sofá.

Sigo a Mello sin saber cómo mirar a los presentes, que me observan sin disimulo. Él se sienta en lo alto del sillón, pisando los cojines con sus botas y allí mordisquea el chocolate. Yo me siento de forma educada, aunque no sé ni por qué.

-Vale, ahora tenemos que hablar de todo lo que sabemos de ese Kira.  
-De momento hemos intentado hablar con la policía japonesa, donde había un tipo que decía ser L. Seguro que Near ya lo ha conseguido.  
-Vaya niñato, se me ha adelantado. Tengo una idea mejor. Uno de nuestros hombres tiene contactos con la CIA. ¿No había agentes suyos en la SPK?  
-Claro, Rester, Ratt y Lidner. Pero la información de la SPK va directamente al gobierno, en la CIA no se anuncia.  
-Robinson, ¿verdad que los de la CIA son muuuuuuuuuuy amigos tuyos?  
-¿Eh, qué pa...? Sip, pasé allí casi quince años. El tal Ill Ratt era íntimo mío. Sé hasta su auténtico nombre.  
-¿De verdad? Pero es un hombre de principios, por muy amigos que seáis, la información de la SPK es completamente confidencial.  
-Oh, cómo se nota que no le conoces. ¿Cómo crees que conseguimos saber dónde estabais?  
-¿Te lo dijo Ill? ¡Pero si era un lugar secreto!  
-Mi arte de persuasión es inmejorable.  
-Pues te lo dejamos a ti, Robinson. -Dice Mello, tirando hacia atrás el envoltorio de su chocolate y sacando otro de su bolsillo.  
-Vale, le llamaré para quedar. Mañana sabréis todo lo que han averiguado.


	4. Chapter 4

font face="old english text mt "Wammy's House, segunda parte: El legado de L Capítulo 4: Extorsiónfont face="calibri "

bSede de la mafia de Los Ángeles, L.A. 24.03.12 16:28/b

El despacho de Robinson es un verdadero antro. Bueno, despacho… ¿Se le puede llamar así? Resulta que además de estar aliado con la mafia y tener contactos infiltrados en la SPK, trabaja de "detective privado". Es igual que en las películas, su "oficina" es una buhardilla en los barrios bajos, con una secretaria mal maquillada y una máquina de café que dejó de funcionar hace quince años. Pero no tenemos nada mejor que eso.

Como sabéis, hay un falso L, que es más bien una tapadera de la policía. En la SPK le llaman "señor Mason", y, supuestamente, está infiltrado en la bofia. Ellos tienen una Death Note.

¿Death Note?- en mi vida había oído ese término.

Es un cuaderno con un poder… increíble. No sé mucho sobre él, pero tengo entendido que se puede matar a cualquiera con sólo saber su nombre y su rostro.

Y, si la poli tiene uno, Kira tendrá otro.- Observa Mello.- Cuando el señor Mason dijo que habían acabado con el segundo Kira, un tal Higuchi, debieron apropiarse de la Death Note.

Y si queda otro Kira en movimiento, quiere decir que existen dos cuadernos. Suponiendo que no haya más seguidores de Kira que se hayan hecho con uno…

Mello le da dos mordiscos al chocolate, se levanta y me coge del brazo:

Muchas gracias, Robinson. Ya tenemos todo lo que queríamos.

Abajo nos espera un coche blindado con los cristales oscurecidos. En los asientos de atrás está sentado Rodd Loss, el hombre odioso del alcohol y las chicas.

¿Y bien?

Mello le cuenta sobre la existencia de la Death Note.

Necesitamos una de esas. ¿Cómo podemos conseguirla, Mello?

Obviamente, la de Kira es imposible tenerla. Pero la policía tiene una…

Me cruzo de brazos y, con la voz entrecortada por un caramelo, pregunto:

¿De verdad es tan imprescindible ese cuaderno?

Mello, dile a tu amiguita que no se haga la inocente…

Sé muy bien a lo que se dedica la mafia. He decidido quedarme a pesar de saberlo, pero es evidente que la única forma de conseguir una Death Note es la extorsión…

Voy a vencer a Kira, no me importa cómo. Si la policía tiene una Death Note, pues entonces secuestraremos a algún miembro hasta que nos la den.

Loss asiente y prepara un móvil:

Voy a llamar a Ralph, que vaya poniendo en marcha un helicóptero. A las diez tendremos aquí al director general de la policía japonesa.

Una vez más, resoplo sin estar de acuerdo. Sé muy bien lo que se siente al ser secuestrado, y no quisiera estar en el lugar de ese hombre…

bCinco horas más tarde… /b

No sé si tengo un estómago fuerte. En la SPK muchas veces conseguíamos fotos de víctimas de Kira, pero nunca fui capaz de verlas. Y ahora… no quiero imaginarme lo que le harán al director Kitamura.

Bajo despacio las escaleras, detrás de Mello y Loss, desviando la vista. A través de las paredes se escucha claramente lo que sucede al otro lado.

Primero, una voz grave:

-No te lo voy a repetir otra vez. ¿Quién cojones está investigando a Kira? ¿Quién es el que tiene la puta Death Note?

Luego, una vocecilla masculina, entrecortada por leves llantos:

-Y-yo… Se… se lo he…

Y después, un golpe. Y dos gritos. Uno de rabia, otro de dolor.

-¡Deja de lloriquear como una nena! ¡Me pones de los nervios, gilipollas!

Soy incapaz de dar otro paso. No puedo entrar a esa sala y ver violencia. Me paro tras Mello y Loss y me siento a un lado de la escalera, agachada por el miedo. El fornido hombre se percata de mi actitud y suelta una risilla de desdén:

-Ya sabía yo que no era buena idea traer una tía a la mafia. Sois todas unas blandas incapaces de nada. Venga, niña, no tengo todo el día. No le hemos hecho nada… de momento.

Tomo aire. La vida en la mafia, como en la mayoría de los sitios, la dicta la ley del más fuerte. O comes o eres comido. Mello me mira en silencio, sabe que lo paso mal. Me tiende la mano:

-Tranquila, Candy, no le ha pasado nada. Sólo está sentado en una silla, no vas a ver nada del otro mundo.

No sé cómo lo hará, pero me ha convencido. Sí, como siempre. Sonrío levemente y me levanto de un salto, aceptando su mano. La pesada puerta se abre ante nosotros, dejando paso a una desagradable imagen: Un hombre calvo y corpulento está maniatado a una silla, con la cabeza gacha. Gotas de sudor, tal vez lágrimas y sangre manchan el suelo. A su alrededor, dos compañeros, uno cruzado de brazos y otro con una porra en la mano, le miran atentamente. La ira se puede apreciar en sus ojos.

-Mire, señor Kitamura –pregunta uno de ellos, un hombre de color con rastas y la mirada firme-, se lo vamos a preguntar por última vez. Lo haremos de forma educada, y queremos que nos conteste como debe ser. ¿Nos podría explicar quién se ocupa de la investigación sobre Kira y quién es en estos momentos el dueño de la Death Note?

-Señor… no puedo, no se lo puedo decir… si lo hago, me van a…

-¡Que te calles, joder! ¡Si es eso lo que vas a decir, mejor cállate!

Se nota a un kilómetro de distancia que los dos están nerviosos, también noto cómo Mello oprime mi mano con más fuerza, y cómo Loss respira hondo para no perder los estribos. ¿Por qué están todos así? A mí no me preocupa en absoluto, estoy tan relajada como siempre.

-Nada… ¡Yo lo dejo por imposible, mierda!

Tal vez este sea el momento adecuado para demostrar que no soy una debilucha. Me acerco a la silla, dejando una distancia y evitando mirar al rehén.

-Señor Loss… He observado cómo todos estaban nerviosos. Si me permite, yo podría intentar conseguir algo. Tengo una paciencia de acero, ¿sabe?

El jefe se lleva la mano a la frente.

-Haz lo que quieras, niña. De todas formas, el pájaro no quiere cantar. Yo me voy arriba. ¡Eh, abandonad la sala y dejad las cámaras puestas!

En unos segundos, la enorme sala se ha vaciado. En ella sólo quedamos el hombre de la silla y yo. Instintivamente, subo el volumen hasta el 73%. Doom and Gloom, de los Rolling. Me dispongo a comenzar dando unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la silla.

-Y bien, señor Kitamura. Usted sabe las preguntas que le han sido formuladas. Y también sabe la respuesta. ¿Por qué no simplemente nos las dice y le dejamos escapar?

-¡M-mientes! En cuanto tengáis la información, me… me liquidaréis. Y… y si no, lo hará Kira.

-¿Cómo? No, señor. Nosotros no vamos a hacer nada. Aunque no lo parezca, los miembrs de esta mafia son relativamente honrados. Y Kira… bueno, antes de que intente hacerle algo, ya habrá sido atrapado por nosotros. Ese es nuestro fin. Así que se lo preguntaré una última vez: ¿Quién investiga a Kira, y quién tiene la Death Note?


End file.
